Vegeta Karaoke
by Scarred Mind
Summary: Just because Vegeta can't say certain things to Bulma doesn't mean he can't sing them. B/V get together. Songfic
1. Prologue: Vegeta’s Pride, Bulma’s Despai

**Vegeta Karaoke**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the songs listed

**Prologue:** Vegeta's Pride, Bulma's Despair

**Vegeta's POV**

Vegeta was laying in his bed listening to music and he had to admit, these Earthlings can't fight for shit but they have some pretty good music. But he wasn't focusing on the music but something else.

He could sense Bulma in the other room and deep sadness, anger, pain, and despair was consuming her. He knew that weakling Yamcha was abusing her but his pride won't allow him to stop it nor will it allow him to say how he feels about her ever since she watched over him when the GR exploded.

Then he realized something which made him jump up and run downstairs, just because he can't say these things doesn't mean he can't sing them!

**Bulma's POV**

In her mind she had nothing left to lose. She had found Yamcha cheating on her and confronted him. When she did he beat her to a bloody pulp. Since that day she was practically a slave, he beats her then forces himself on her. It has to stop and she can think of only one way, which is why she is sitting on the edge of her bed with a gun, toying with the notion of killing herself.

As she was about to pull the trigger she heard the last person she wanted to hear, Vegeta.

BULMA, GET DOWN HERE!

Why she didn't pull the trigger then, she doesn't know, but she figured it must be extremely important for him to actually use her name.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was surprised at what she saw: Vegeta with her karaoke machine and a mic in his hand…

**AN: **Prologue completed, I'll get started on Chapter One as soon as possible. I've got a few surprises for everyone, most involving Bulma. Till next time c'ya. P.S. I've heard so many people screwing up my name: it's scarred as in scars, but every one I've talked to, even my family, thinks it's scared-mind, as in fearful, get it right!


	2. Chapter 1: Just For

**Chapter 1 – Just For**

**Discaimer:** I don't own it and I really hate having to repeat myself.

"Two questions, what the hell do you want, and what the hell are you doing with my karaoke machine?" Asked Bulma with a hint of anger in her voice.

Vegeta said nothing and turned around and turned on the karaoke machine.

_I want to take his eyes out  
Just for looking at you  
Yes I do  
I want to take his hands off  
Just for touching you  
Yes I do_

And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do

And I want to make him  
Regret life since the day he met you  
Yes I do  
And I want to make him  
Take back all that he took from you  
Yes I do

And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do 

Bulma just stood there and with no emotion in her voice simply said, "Well at least someone around here cares whether I live or die but if you'll excuse me I have something I have to take care of."

"Tell me," asked Vegeta, "does this 'something' include a .38 special (AN: I love that gun) with a single hollow point bullet which is guaranteed to blow the back of your head out?"

"How the hell would you know about that?" Bulma asked in disbelief.

"Let's stick to the now, blowing your brains out won't solve your problem" said Vegeta.

"And how the fuck would you know?" asked Bulma, not really caring

"Because suicide is a one-way ticket to hell and I already know what awaits you there." Vegeta simply stated.

"Yeah, and what is that?" Bulma asked, still not caring.

"Simple, take your worst memory and make it ten times worse." Vegeta said, gaining her full attention.

"No fucking way" stated Bulma in pure disbelief.

"You forget," said Vegeta, "I was killed on Namek."

"So that fuckhead will be there and it will be far worse than it already is?" asked Bulma with a look of anger and disgust on her face.

"Yes, and I got the feeling your Hell and my Hell will be exactly the same," said Vegeta

"What do you mean?" asked Bulma with curiosity in her voice.

"There is no real easy way to explain it which is why I chose this next song." Said Vegeta as he turned his attention back to the karaoke machine.

**So what do you think so far. If you like it please review. I like knowing that my work is appreciated. Chapter 2 will be up soon.**

**Scarred Mind**


	3. Chapter 2: The Unforgiven

New blood joins this earth

**Chapter 2:** The Unforgiven

**Disclaimer:** If I owned DBZ, Goku would have ripped Frieza's spine out through his ass, but since that never happened, I guess that means I don't own it.

New blood joins this earth  
And quickly he's subdued  
Through constant pained disgrace  
The young boy learns their rules

With time the child draws in  
This whipping boy done wrong  
Deprived of all his thoughts  
The young man struggles on and on he's known  
A vow unto his own  
That never from this day  
His will they'll take away

What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined doin' what I've shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been

What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined doin' what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee unforgiven

They dedicate their lives  
To running all of his  
He tries to please them all  
This bitter man he is  
Throughout his life the same  
He's battled constantly  
This fight he cannot win  
A tired man they see no longer cares  
The old man then prepares  
To die regretfully  
That old man here is me

What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined doin' what I've shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been

What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined doin' what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee unforgiven

As the song finished Bulma stood there confused and simply said, "I still don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Oh for fucks sake", Vegeta angrily said, "let me just make this real simple."

Vegeta pulled down the top of his pants just enough to show dozens of scars on his hips.

"Where did these come from?" asked Bulma.

"Frieza had long fingernails." Vegeta stated.

"You mean…" Bulma was about to ask something, but she didn't get to finish

Yes, Frieza pretty much raped me every chance he got" said Vegeta, trying to stay calm, "I remember the first time he did it, after he got done I had seven broken ribs, a broken jaw, a punched in eye socket, and internal bleeding."

"That's horrible." Said Bulma in a shocked voice

"What's worse is that he tossed me in the regen tank just so he could do it again." Said Vegeta, anger rising in his voice.

"How long did this go on" asked Bulma.

"Twenty-two long years. And I would rather not talk about it anymore." Vegeta said anger evident in his voice.

"I can agree to that. But my question is why are you trying to help me?" asked Bulma, truly wanting to know.

"Two reasons," Vegeta explained, "the first is the fact that on Vegetasei, rape was a crime punishable by death, there would be no trial, none of that death row bullshit you humans have, if you rape someone you were executed on the spot and your body would be displayed as a warning to anyone even thinking about raping someone and the second can be summed up in this next song." Vegeta said as he once again turned his attention back to the karaoke machine.

**Alright, chapter 2 is done; hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it. By the way, that is what I believe the penalty for rape should be, and death row is a crook of shit. Well read and review.**

**Scarred Mind**


	4. Chapter 3: Eat you Alive

**Chapter 3:** Eat you Alive

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. Getting a little repetitive isn't it?

**AN:** Some of you have noticed that Vegeta is sort of OOC. The reason for this is I have basically inserted certain aspects of my personality in this story for both Bulma and Vegeta. The hopelessness, the anger, the need for revenge, and the desire to reveal certain aspects of their life that made them the individual they are today. If all you want to put in your review is the fact that Vegeta is OOC, don't bother reviewing.

Hey you Mrs. I don't know what the fuck your name is I'm drawn to you something's magnetic here  
If I could approach you or even get close to the scent that you left behind Id be fine  
No doubt that (no doubt) you bring out (bring out) the animal inside

I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive...  
I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive...

Hey you, Mrs. too-good-to-look-my-way and that's cool you want nothing at all to do with me.  
But I want you, ain't nothing wrong with wanting you cause I'm a man and I can think what the hell I want, you got that straight?  
No doubt that (no doubt) I'd love to (I'd love) sniff on them panties now...

I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive...  
I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive...

I'm sorry. So sorry (damn, you're so hot!!)  
Your beauty is so vain (damn, you're so hot!!)  
It drives me, yes it drives me (damn your so hot) absolutely insane

I just want to look at you  
I just want to look at you, look at you all day  
I just want to look at you, I just want to look at you all day

There ain't nothing wrong, no. There aint nothing wrong with that

Once you seep in (once you seep in) under my skin (under my skin)  
There's nothing, there's nothing in this world that could wash you away

Once you seep in (once you seep in) under my skin (under my skin)  
There's nothing, there's nothing in this world that could wash you away...

I'm sorry. So sorry (damn, you're so hot!!)  
Your beauty is so vain (damn, you're so hot!!)  
It drives me, yes it drives me (damn you're so hot) absolutely  
insane

I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive...  
I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive...  
I'D EAT YOU A-LIVE!

"Damn, that's the last thing I ever expected to hear from you." Said Bulma with a slight blush on here face.

"That's the last thing I ever thought I would say let alone sing to any individual in this universe, but let's drop the songs for a while. We have more pressing matters to deal with." Said Vegeta, his voice more serious than it had ever been

"Such as?" Bulma asked.

"The bastard whose been raping you for the past two weeks." Vegeta said.

"Don't bring him up again." Bulma said, anger evident in her voice.

"I can help you if you'll allow it." Vegeta said, still as serious as the Ebola virus

"And how would you do that?" asked Bulma who has calmed down slightly.

"Two ways," Vegeta responded, "I can either kill him for you or I can make you a Saiyan and give you the power to torture, maim, and kill that bastard as you see fit. The choice is yours"

**AN:** Two choices, but I have a feeling that you already know where this is going. And anther part of my personality that I put into Vegeta is my pride, I may be a proud individual, but I can drop the pride if it means gaining something greater than myself which could make life worth living. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R

Scarred Mind


	5. Chapter 4: A New Saiyan

**Chapter 4:** A New Saiyan

**Disclaimer:** Don't…own…it (author has an aneurism)

**AN:** No song in this chapter

"I think you already know what my answer is." Bulma

"Of course I do." Vegeta responded. "Let's get started. These fangs aren't just for show for royalty. They contain a DNA retrovirus which turns the individual I bite into a Saiyan, but I must warn you, there is a fifty percent chance it will kill you."

To that Bulma responded "To me that's a win-win situation. I could die and end my pain or I will become a Saiyan and have the power to rip that fucker's spine out."

"Good point, I hope your ready because this is really going to hurt." Vegeta said while advancing on Bulma.

After saying that, Vegeta, without hesitation, sunk his teeth into her neck causing her to scream at the top of her lungs.

After Vegeta not so gently removed his teeth from her neck Bulma shakily said, "N-nothing happening."

"It takes a few second to start." Vegeta responded. "Now I need to put a barrier around to so that when you are changing you don't destroy everything and everyone around you."

Just as Vegeta put the barrier around her, she started screaming and I mean screaming from unimaginable pain while Vegeta just stood there waiting for it to finish.

"AHHH…DAMN IT…FOR FUCKS SAKE…MAKE IT STOP!" Bulma screamed in sheer pain.

"Sorry, once it's started, there is no stopping it." Vegeta said while tightly holding his ears.

Just as he finished those words a tail erupted from her lower back in a shower of blood and flesh which is the final aspect of the transformation, but what Vegeta noticed was the fact that the area around the tail was heal in a few seconds instead of a few minutes which he knew couldn't be possible, could it?

The change being finished, Vegeta dropped the barrier, but when she looked at him, he saw something he thought he would never see. She had blood red irises and on her left cheek was what looked like a dragon's claw, and, for the first time in his life, he was afraid.

"What the hell is wrong with you now?" Bulma asked, still a little shaky form the ordeal

"I-Impossible!" said Vegeta while backing away from Bulma. "The prophecy was true."

**AN:** heh, a cliffhanger. What is this prophecy, why is he afraid of Bulma, and will the author stop asking dumbass questions, we'll find out in the next chapter and as always R&R

Scarred Mind


	6. Chapter 5: The Prophecy and a Phone Call

Chapter 5: The Prophecy and a Phone Call

**Chapter 5:** The Prophecy and a Phone Call

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ

**AN:** no songs this chapter either.

"What prophecy are you talking about?" Bulma asked, wanting to know what the hell was going on.

To that Vegeta responded, "The one referring to the Supreme Saiyan. This prophecy was made nearly 10,000 years ago and it goes something like this: _A prince without a home will meet a woman dishonored, with her he will find purpose and within her he will find the ultimate power."_

"That's one hell of a prophecy." Bulma said.

"Yes it is and you are that ultimate power." Vegeta said.

"Me?" Bulma said, excited and worried at the same time

"Take a look in the mirror." Vegeta said, handing her the mirror out of her purse

When she did she was, to say the least, surprised at what she saw.

"Your eyes and that mark are the signifiers of a Supreme Saiyan." Vegeta said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay I've heard of a Super Saiyan, but a Supreme Saiyan." Said Bulma, still not understanding what a Supreme Saiyan is.

To that Vegeta responded, "Supreme Saiyan are the ultimate power of the Saiyan race. They have several incredible abilities such as the ability to learn ki based techniques just by seeing them, an incredibly high healing rate, and the most incredible of all is the ability to copy the power of an opponent, no matter how strong."

"Are you saying that I'm invincible?" Bulma asked, hoping for a yes

"I wouldn't say that because the previous Supreme Saiyan, one of my ancestors, went completely insane and wiped out half the galaxy." Vegeta said, not feeling comfortable reciting the darkest time in his family's history

How the hell did you stop him? Bulma asked, wanting to hear more.

Her actually," Vegeta continued, "but anyway, it took an army with soldiers from seventeen different worlds with a Super Saiyan at the lead. All those soldiers were wiped out, all except for one, her mate. In the end he managed to get close enough to her to try to kill her but she struck first."

Don't leave me in suspense now, keep going." Bulma said, which earned her a glare from the Saiyan Prince

"Well she merely tore his throat out and shortly before he bled to death he managed to take of her head with his sword." Said Vegeta, wanting to end this history lesson quickly.

"Wait, if both your ancestors died, how the hell are you here?" Bulma asked

"Because, before she went insane, they had a brat. Damn I though you were a genius." Vegeta said, annoyed by the stupidity of the question

"This Supreme Saiyan, what was her name?" Bulma asked completely ignoring that last part.

"Her name was Zaeldra." Vegeta said

"That name sounds very familiar." Bulma said, wondering where she heard that name

"I'm not surprised." Vegeta said. "With Supreme Saiyan the abilities of the previous are passed on to the current one. Tell me, do you have any knowledge of a technique called the Banshee Beam."

Bulma stands there thinking for second and responds with a simple yes.

"Then you're going to really have some fun with that human." Vegeta said with a grin on his face.

"What does it do?" Bulma asked, curious as hell

"It is mostly used for torture. What it does is it enters the body causing no damage to the skin and after that you can burn any organ you wish, when ever you wish." Vegeta said, the grin long gone.

"Ooh, that sounds like a lot of fun." Bulma said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm sure it will be, but you need him to meet you a someplace at a set time." Vegeta said.

"The Wasteland is the perfect place and it won't be any where near the city." Bulma said

"Don't tell me you have a problem killing civilians." Vegeta said, hoping like hell for a no.

"No I don't have a problem killing civilians, my problem is that when you kill civilians, you have to kill the police, when you wipe out the police they call the army, and while I'm killing all these assholes, the person I want to kill has a chance, however small, to escape, which would piss me off to no end and I would have to butcher the nearest person. Understand?" Bulma said, finishing her statement

"No, where's the fun in just killing one when you can kill them all?" Vegeta asked, obviously not understanding

"We'll talk about this later. Now where's that damn phone." Bulma said, starting to get annoyed

As she dialed Yamcha's number she couldn't help feeling the anticipation of getting her hands around his throat.

One ring, two rings: "Hello." Yamcha said.

"Hey Yamcha, I think I've had a change of heart." Bulma said, trying to sound happy.

"What do you mean?" Yamcha asked

"Well I've actually started to like all those kinky ass things you've been doing to me." Bulma said, knowing only a dumbass like him would fall for this.

"Really?" Yamcha responded

"Oh yeah," Bulma continued, "why don't you meet me at the wasteland tomorrow at around 2:30."

"Why the wasteland?" Yamcha asked.

"Well there you can make me scream as loud as you want and no one will hear." Bulma said, trying her hardest to stay calm.

"All right. I'll be there." Yamcha said, sounding way too happy.

"That's good. I'll see you tomorrow" Bulma said feeling her self control fading fast.

"Alright, bye" Yamcha said, just before hanging up

"Bye" Bulma said, and after pressing that end button she whipped the phone out the window, forgetting she had the strength of a Saiyan, and started walking back and forth muttering to herself, while the neighbor is lying on the ground with a phone sticking out of his forehead.

"Make you scream as loud as he wants eh." Vegeta said in a smart ass tone.

Please, that needle dick sonofabitch couldn't even make me scream when he was raping me." Bulma said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"And why did you set it up for tomorrow?" Vegeta asked.

"Because I have power but I don't fully understand how to use it." Bulma responded.

"Yes but you'll need more training than a day's worth" Vegeta said.

So you don't know everything. There is a room in Kami's Lookout where you can get a years worth of training in a day." Bulma stated.

"What the fuck, you mean I've be fucking around with that GR that constantly fucks up and pathetic training robots when this friggin' room was there and no one fucking told me?" Vegeta said, thoroughly pissed off.

"Yep." Bulma said in a voice screams 'sucks to be you'

With that Vegeta started pacing back and forth rubbing his temples

Vegeta continued pacing until Bulma said, "Hey, are we going to go or are we going to sit here with our thumbs up our asses."

"Fine! Let's go! I hope you know how to fly." Vegeta said still pissed

"Yes, let's go." Bulma said

As Bulma powered up for flight, Vegeta noticed something strange.

"Woman, you have the weirdest aura I've ever seen." Vegeta said, now calmed down

"What makes my aura weird." Bulma said, not understanding.

"What make it weird, it fucking black." Vegeta said, getting pissed

"Yeah, and?" Bulma asked, still not understanding

"Oh never fucking mind! Let's go." Vegeta said, pissed off. (again)

**AN:** Alright, another chapter done and I know some of you are thinking "_that prophecy sucks"_ to which I _"it's the best I could think of so cut me some friggin' slack"._ The next chapter will take place after they exit the hyperbolic time chamber. And the black aura, I never saw a black aura in DBZ and I thought it would be cool if someone had one. Hey, it's my fic, if I want Bulma to blast Yamcha's head off and have confetti start flying out his neck it gonna happen! Anyway, R&R

Scarred Mind


	7. Chapter 6: The Sickness

**Chapter 6:** The Sickness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, but who knows, in the future I might get lucky, ah who am I trying to bullshit.

**AN:** The music has returned. Be happy.

"Why the hell did you make me bring this?" Vegeta asked, referring to the Karaoke machine

"I like your singing so much that I couldn't bear not to hear it." Bulma said

"Ha, who are you trying to bullshit?" Vegeta asked with a smirk on his face.

"Damn," Bulma said, "didn't work, okay, I just want some badass music while I tear this asshole apart."

"Much better." Vegeta said. "Let's get this damn thing set up."

"Alright." Bulma said, wondering where the hell Yamcha was

Yamcha showed up 15 minutes later with a grin that quickly faded.

"Late as usual Yamcha." Bulma said in a smart ass tone

"What the hell are you wearing?" Yamcha asked, not believing what he saw

"I thought you would recognize Saiyan armor when you saw it, but it's not the first time I've been wrong." Bulma said, with a slight grin on her face

"Your wearing armor, some furry belt, a fake tattoo, and red contacts, what do you think you are, a Saiyan." Yamcha said, as if he'd uncovered some conspiracy.

"Oh I don't think I am I know I am." She said as suddenly let her tail drop behind her, it twitched a few time before she wrapped it back around her waist.

"Holy shit," Yamcha said in pure shock, "you really are a fucking Saiyan."

"He catches on quick doesn't he?" Bulma smarted off

"Not quick enough apparently" Vegeta said, still smirking

"Oh, don't bother trying to get help because there's no one left alive who can help you." Bulma said with a rather evil grin

"There's Goku!" Yamcha said, sounding so very sure of himself

"Ah yes, Kakarot. He was indeed surprised when Vegeta and I attacked him. You can tell" she said as she showed Yamcha his severed head, "by the look on his face."

"No way! It's not possible!" Yamcha said in pure disbelief.

Oh yes it is, and the rest of them suffered the same fate, but Puar…" Bulma trailed off

"What about Puar?! Did you kill her?!" Yamcha asked, wanting to know what happened to his cat.

"You know me, I wouldn't harm a hair her head, which is why I tore it off and put it in your fridge, and the rest of her, let's just say with a little barbeque sauce she was damn tasty." She said with and eviler grin

Hearing this Yamcha went into a fury and started powering up.

"Ah good, that's what I wanted to see. Vegeta, crank it up." Bulma said with a big smile.

"Do me a favor, if you use your Banshee Beam, burn his large and small intestines." Vegeta asked sounding, strange as it may sound, excited.

"Why would you want that?" Bulma asked curiously

"Fucked up as it may sound," Vegeta responded, "I've always wondered what someone pissing and shitting fire looks like." (AN: I know I have.)

"That would be cool as hell to see, you got it", Bulma said, also sounding strangely excited.

Vegeta quickly turned on the karaoke machine and chose the perfect song.

_Can you feel that?  
Ah shit...  
AOWAAAA!  
AOWAAAA!  
OHH OHH!!  
OHH OHH!!  
OHH OHH!!  
_

"You killed Puar you crazy bitch." Yamcha said in anger.

"If it makes you feel better I do have some leftovers" Bulma said with a grin on her face

"AHHH, I'LL KILL YOU!" Yamcha screamed, his anger taking control

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken by your servant I kneel  
Will you give in to me?  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing... in me  
Will you give in to me?  
_  
_Looking at my own reflection,  
When suddenly it changes,  
Violently it changes!  
OH! No, there is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon... in me!!  
_

After easily dodging various punches and kicks, Bulma said with a chuckle, "Kill me, you made me!"

"I didn't turn you into a Saiyan you stupid slut." Yamcha responded

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me...  
_

"Come on, stop trying to hit me and hit me." Bulma said, pissing Yamcha off to no end

And after deflecting a few pathetic ki blast Bulma was starting to get bored and said, "You still don't understand, you made this monster and all Vegeta did was set it free."

_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
Will you give in to me?  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
Will you give in to me?_

"You did three things to create this monster, you cheated on me, you beat me, and you raped me." Bulma said, her anger rising

"Yeah and I enjoyed every fucking minute of it." Yamcha said, with a smile on his face.

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes!  
Living with these changes!  
OH! Now the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon... in me!

"Wrong fucking answer," Bulma said, as her anger continued to rise, "but I just thought of three things you do to stop my rage."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?", Yamcha responded, his smile fading.

"Bleed, scream, and die." Bulma said, her anger evident in her voice,

"Yeah, try this on for size." Yamcha said as he prepped his Spirit Ball Attack.

"He never learns" Bulma said, anger still rising from his earlier comment.

He launched the spirit ball directly at Bulma's face, what he didn't expect was her catching it and crushing it.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
Madness has now come over me! _

As Yamcha stood there petrified, Bulma adopted a smile that would've scared the living shit out of Adolf Hitler and simply said, "My turn" after which she began to power up.

**AN:** Alright, chapter 6 is finished and the next chapter will be the final chapter. It may take a while cause I have yet to find the right song to go with it. R&R.

Scarred Mind


	8. Chapter 7: the Monster is Loose

**Chapter 7:** The Monster is Loose

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own it

**AN: I've decide there will be another chapter, but in this one, things will get messy. Enjoy!**

"Now," said Bulma, "before I kill you, I think I'll have a little fun first."

After saying this Bulma rolled up the sleeve on her body suit.

"Check this out." Bulma said while tearing off the skin around her wrist"

"What the hell are you doing!?" Vegeta asked, shocked as hell.

"You'll see." She said while ripping off skin, oddly enough, she wasn't bleeding.

"Damn, both of you are freaking out." She said, enjoying this.

"What do you expect, Vegeta said, "you're ripping your skin off!"

She stopped, and pressed what appears to be a button, and her hand popped off.

Vegeta and Yamcha suddenly looked at each other, both equally confused.

"It's the latest in bio-mechanical prosthetics. Bulma said. "It basically connects to the nerve endings and with the synthetic skin, it moves and looks just like a real hand."

"When and how did this happen" Vegeta asked curiously

"My Uncle Jekyll bought me a chemistry set when I was around seven years old. I didn't know anything about chemicals, so I mixed everything together, shook the hell out of it not knowing I somehow managed to make nitroglycerin, blew up half the house, lost my hand, and we never did figure out what happened to the dog." Bulma said, smiling the whole time

"Have you lost your friggin' mind!?" Vegeta asked, hoping history hasn't repeated itself.

"Hey," Bulma said, "with insanity comes great strength and make you a highly effective killer. Toss me that bag would ya."

Vegeta had been wondering what's in that bag. Guess he gonna find out

"Let's see here," Bulma said, looking through her weapons, "tri-spikes, no, plasma torch, nah, ah here we go.

Yamcha was still standing there, still dumbfounded. As soon as he came back to reality, Bulma was standing there with a small chainsaw where her hand used to be.

"The great thing about losing your hand," she said, "is that you can get all kinds of replacements."

Yamcha was about to haul ass out of there when Bulma said, "Don't run, you'll just make it worse, I mean, I know you don't have the balls to face me, but you must at least have the guts?"

Yamcha stopped dead in his tracks, was she insulting his masculinity.

"I thought that would get your attention tiny" Bulma said with a grin

"What did you say to me?!" Yamcha asked getting pissed

"Hey what can I say, I know now why Vegeta kept saying that Saiyans are superior to humans." She said still grinning.

"Just spit it out already." Yamcha said not liking the way she was toying with him.

"Fine, while Vegeta and I were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, half the time we were training, the other half, we were going at it like a couple of crazed rabbits in a pit." She said, grinning even more

"Yeah, like he's any better that me." Yamcha said, defending himself

"Oh, he's much better, see; you've got a twig and berries, while Vegeta's got the rest of the tree with a couple of oranges." Bulma said, enjoying her little game

"Well, it not the size that counts," Yamcha said, "I certainly had you moaning the other night."

I was moaning because I was in pain," said Bulma irritated by his comment, "because for about twenty minutes my fucking head was constantly bouncing of the goddamn headboard. But enough about that, let's just finish this. Vegeta, you know what to do."

"Don't worry," Vegeta said, "I've got the perfect song."

Bulma grinned as the song started up

_I've been living my life in a cage  
Freedom spits in my face  
It was such a disgrace  
And I was lonely  
And feeling empty  
Desperate  
_

Why did you kill everybody?

I didn't kill everybody, piccolo is still alive.

I'm sure he would have shown himself by now

_I had my head in a noose  
I had nothing to loose  
Had enough of abuse  
And now I'm dangerous  
Hateful, contagious  
It haunts us  
_

"That's where your wrong," Bulma said, liking her advantage, "he still has uses but I didn't want him to give me a reason to kill him so I've got him locked away heavily sedated because unlike you, I plan ahead."

_I'm angry (I'm angry)  
I'm raging (I'm raging)  
I'm breaking through the pain  
_

"What are you talking about?" Asked Yamcha, wanting to know what she's planning

To that Bulma simply stated, "I need the dragonballs to resurrect everybody and wipe their memory of me killing them and erase their memory of you."

Yamcha decided he needed a way out and fast so he fired a ki blast at her which surprisingly struck her face. He turned to fly away but Bulma was right in his path

Bulma was missing a large chunk of here cheek and her eye was damaged

"You're going to regret that." said Bulma her wounds already healing

_The monster's loose  
And now you know the truth  
Tell me can you feel it  
As you hit the wall  
_

With that said she grabbed his arm and said. "Do you want to know the secret of pain? If you just stop feeling it, you can start using it."

_The monster's loose  
And now you have to choose  
And prove you can take it  
To the top before you fall  
_

After saying this she used that she cut off his arm at the elbow.

Now losing half their arm would make anybody scream but Yamcha started squealing like a ten year old girl.

_I've walked a slippery road  
Felt a twitch in my soul  
Through the wind and the cold  
With no protection  
Just one direction  
Destruction  
_

"Mmm," Bulma said, enjoying herself thoroughly, "your screams are music to my ears. But don think that is enough to satisfy me."

As she grabbed her bag Yamcha knew he was in deep shit and he couldn't do anything about it.

_I've paid for all my mistakes  
Taking all I can take  
Until I'm ready to break  
I'm feeling vicious  
And so outrageous  
It breaks us  
_

She reached into her bag and pulled out her favorite attachment, the Rib Ripper. After attaching it she blasted his legs of at the knees and pined him to the ground

"Now," she said with a huge smile, "the real fun begins."

  
_I'm leaving  
Still breathing  
I'm tearing through these chains  
_

"Poor pathetic human, you have no idea how close I was to killing my self, but thanks to Vegeta, I'm going to make you beg for death." With this being said she, of course, started ripping out his ribs one at a time

_The monster's loose  
And as you know the truth  
Tell me can you feel it  
As you hit the wall  
_

_The monster's loose  
And now you have to choose  
And prove you can take it  
To the top and never fall  
_

"Come on, you can end this, just say: 'Bulma please kill me'" She sated, loving every second

_  
I've lived a thousand years in darkness  
Banished all alone  
Inside my mind with just my madness  
Behind these walls of stone  
I was falling apart at the seams  
Holding my breath just to breathe  
I tasted the sting of my tears  
_

Four ribs down, on the fifth she accidentally punctured his lung.

_  
I was waking up stuck in a dream  
Ran out of air, couldn't screamed  
Wasted away by my fears  
_

Oops, was the only thing that Bulma said while smiling like a fat kid who found a piece of candy.

"I'm still waiting for you to say it." Bulma said as she hooked another rib

_The monster's loose  
And now you know the truth  
Tell me can you feel it  
As you hit the wall  
_

Eight ribs down, the pain severely intense, nearly unable to breath, Yamcha made a rather bold statement, "I'm not going to beg you filthy whore!"

_  
The monster's loose  
And now you have to choose  
And prove that you can take it  
To the top and never fall  
_

Well, you certainly are brave for saying that but I'm afraid that your punishment will increase." After saying this, Bulma started ripping out his ribs with her bare hands

_  
The monster's loose  
You've lost your last excuse  
Now show me that you got it  
Even when you fall  
_

Another two ribs gone, Yamcha idiotically got brave again and said, "Go fuck yourself you stupid bitch." And spit in her face.

After doing this Bulma decided she won't get what she wants and dug her hand into his flesh and tore his spine out through what used to be his chest and walked away leaving him to suffer while he died.

_The monster's loose  
This game is win or loose  
Sometimes you gotta' do it  
And show the world you want it all_

"Damn," Bulma said, "that felt great, so you want to get out of here."

"Sure, we've got to finish that book you gave me." Vegeta put quite simply.

"You mean the Kama Sutra." Bulma asked excited

Vegeta merely nodded.

"Alright," Bulma said, "lets do that. But should we do something about the corpse."

"Fuck him, buzzards have to eat, same as the worms." Vegeta said.

And so they took off towards capsule corp. Later they will aid in the destruction of the androids, and Majin Buu. Never again will Bulma commit such acts.

**Meanwhile in Hell**

"Where the fuck am I?" Yamcha asked like a dumbass

Looking around he finally saw Bulma, not knowing it was a demon.

"I'll tear your soul apart" said the demon

The only word's Yamcha could get out were, "Oh shit", before the demon pounced on him, ripping him limb from limb.

**The End**

**AN:** I know the ending sucked but everybody gets a bonus chapter containing the evil ending so, be on the lookout. Oh, the demons are shape shifters, how else would they be able reenact your worst memory from life. Oh, and Happy Birthday to me.

**Scarred Mind**


	9. Chapter 8: Alternate Ending

Chapter 8: Alternate Ending

**Chapter 8:** Alternate Ending

**Disclaimer:** Don't own

**AN:** The alternate ending for chapter seven. This was originally going to be the ending for chapter 7 but I figured that somebody would want a good ending. Hope you enjoy.

"Damn," Bulma said, "that felt great."

"There is something I must ask; do you have any ties to this planet?" Vegeta asked.

"No, I'm a Saiyan now and that's never going to change, besides, this place has brought me nothing but pain." Bulma said

"Good, now I will tell you the last part of the prophecy." Vegeta said.

"What last part?" Bulma asked.

"It goes: _only together can they restore Vegeta-sei" _Vegeta said

"Well I guess it's a good thing we kept piccolo alive." Bulma said with a smile.

"Yes it is." Vegeta said with a smirk.

And so they used the Dragonballs to restore Vegeta-sei, and upon going there they were elected King And Queen and quickly raised an army and, with Bulma and Vegeta at the lead, began conquering the universe, starting with Earth.

**AN:** I know its short but don't blame me, blame the vodka that has given me this massive hangover. For those that have reviewed, you have my thanks. Where in the hell is the Tylenol.

Scarred Mind


End file.
